Seeing Old Shadows In The LookingGlass
by DarkRose66
Summary: What would happen if the Venom symbiote bonded with a animal have to read to find out . Can Spider-Man not only match its strenght,but its smarts as well? Warning: gets a little gory.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Spider-Man or any other character from the series. This takes place after the big battle at the end of Spider-Man 3, so there is spoilers. Its rated the way it is because it gonna get a little gory.

Chapter 1

Its finally over thought Spider-Man, Venom's gone. "Is it over," asked Mary Jane. " I hope," he replied, " Let me take you home." "Ok," she said back. Little did either one of them realize that a piece of the symbiote had escaped from the blast and was alive. Alive and looking for a new host.

Meanwhile police officers where helping out cleaning. That's when one of the police dogs got out of a car. "Hey, get that dog back here," ordered the sheriff to one of his deputies. "Yes sir," one of the deputies replied, then turned grabbed the dog's leash and ran after the dog. The dog had ran back into the construction sight where the fight had taken place. "Get back here. Come," the deputy shouted, but the dog didn't listen as it followed its nose behind a cement truck. "dog get your hide back here," he murmured to himself. That's when he heard a loud yelp. When he got to the other side of the cement truck he saw a terrifying sight. Something black had started to the cover and creep on the dog until it covered its victim completely. The deputy was frozen with fear as he watched a vicious creature form.

The now black symbiote covered dog starting to transform into some thing else. The dog's soft fur became smooth and hard scales. The dog's eyes became white and formed into slim diamonds and right in the middle of those diamonds black curved slit formed and connected to the rest of its black skin. The dog's tail became long and slick and at the end grew a sharp tail blade. The dog's nails became long and sharp white claws. Then the dog's soft ears became dragon like horns and grew in size. Grew to the size of a horse which snapped the dog's collar off its neck. Three backwards spikes appeared on the dog creature's neck. The almost formed creature's fangs grew to match its size and its K-9 teeth grew where they could be seen. Which also now revealed the dog's broken fang. Finally a white spider symbol similar to Venom's appeared on the creature's chest.

"Easy now. Good boy," the deputy said finally finding his voice, "You wouldn't hurt another officer right." The dragon like dog lowered it's head and let out a low growl. "Easy boy. Want to go for a walk back to the car," he said as he slowly walked toward the formal police dog. This time letting out a snarl growl the creature stepped forward. The creature then revealed the rest of his sharp

saber like teeth and a long thin black tongue . "Whoa, easy clam down. I backing away. See. Easy," now scared more then ever the deputy started backing off. Problem is the more he backed off the closer the once loyal dog, now a horrible monster stepped closer to him. That's when the deputy finally chickened out and turned and ran and that only mad matters worse. The creature chased after him. When he stopped and turned to looked the creature was gone. "Maybe I lost him," he said quietly to himself. Then suddenly out of no where the creature pounced on him and covered the man's face with its jaws. The man could feel the sharpness of the creature's teeth digging deeper and deeper into his skull and it was getting harder and harder to breath. In last restored he tried to scream, but it was cut off when the creature finally crushed the man's head in his jaws. Luckily other officers had heard the scream for help, but didn't get their in time.

When they finally found the body, or at least whats left of it. It was torn to shreds and on the wall next to the body words were written in blood. Not just any words, but a word. The word said **LookingGlass**.


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2

Spider-Man had dropped Mary Jane off at her apartment and needed to be alone, so he swung back to his apartment. Then out of no where something tackles him out of the sky and onto a rooftop. "What the…," he said as he got up only to see a huge creature standing in front of him growling. The creature was dragon like and yet dog like. About the size of a large horse with a slick night black pelt, scales, and three backwards spikes going down its back. Now what caught Spider-Man's eye was a spider symbol on the creature's chest similar to Venom's.

"So I see some of the symbiote escaped," Spider-Man said. "**You are correct**," the creature hissed. "You understand what I said and you can talk," Spider-Man said surprised. "**yesss, I undersstand you perfectly**," the creature replied well a smile formed on his face. "So it looks like I'll have to take care of Venom Jr.," Spider-Man said sarcasticly. "**My name is not Venom Jr. I'll will not be taking on that name either. You may call me LookingGlass and a reascre you **

**we will me again. SSSpider-Man**," the creature said before it disappeared into the shadows. Spider-Man could not piece together what had just happened. Did he really just see what he did?


End file.
